


Meaningless conversations

by StardustParasol



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustParasol/pseuds/StardustParasol
Summary: Elise and Karl are in danger, again, and someone saves them again.Then Elise and that 'Someone' talked in her home.





	Meaningless conversations

**Author's Note:**

> It's just some idea in my head after watching the show over and over again. My English is lack of practicing and I hope I have expressed it correctly. My only grammar helper is word. There's not much work in this category, I hope maybe someone will be inspired and start writing. That should be the contribution of this humble piece of work.

Part 1

Next time when Karl says "Let's take a look first", don't say yes.

Elise Wassermann slowly came back to conscious. The back of her head hurt like hell, assumingly because of some mercenary ruthlessly hit there with a gun. Concussion made her a little dizzy, and it took her some time to understand this whole situation. They had been working on a new case for quite some time, desperate for a clue and finally got it last night. On the way to check it out, they encountered one of the suspects then followed him to this very abandoned salvage yard. 'Let's take a look first ', said the experienced British policeman, and they got ambushed the moment they opened the door.

"This is truly pathetic," the voice of Karl Roebuck came from the back of Elise. Though that she couldn't see his face, she could sense his frustration.

"Another close but no cigar, huh?"

She tried to tease, but it didn't sound so well.  
"Nice try, Elise,"Karl said, "But I am afraid they wouldn't give you a chance to improve your joking skills. They planned to burn this whole place down."

"Wait, what? How could they? Don't they need the place to hide those firearms that they planned to sell?"

"Clearly they've figured out the way."Karl let out a long sigh,"Those firearms are sold."

That's too bad. Elise thought to herself. 

Something must be done to stop it from happening. First of all, they needed to get rid of the ropes.

"Well, well, looks like my guests are all awake now."

Their suspect, now apparently a criminal, slowly walked into their room, along with two heavily armed mercenaries. He got that complacent winner face, arrogantly took out Elise's credentials from her pocket.

"Commander Elise Wassermann… such a lovely name, yet so reckless."

He was so close that Elise had to turn away.  
"Alright, you are not interested,"Elise didn't even know what he was suggesting, but he continued,"then we could talk something more serious, like, what will happen to you."

He's just playing. Elise knew it. Bastard. Suck victims' desperation for himself to feel powerful.

"You two are good,"now he was talking to Karl,"very good, so close that I even believe that I fucked up this time."

"But we screwed up."

"Yes, I guess I should thank the one who suggested going in without backup."He smiled."Any chance it was you?"

"It doesn't matter."Elise said, she couldn't stand him taunting at them any longer,"What do you want?"

"Just spend some time before I leave. Oh, do you know what I will do to this place? I will explode it, luckily now it has two sacrifices to die with."

"Sir, it is time."One of the mercenaries said.

"Sorry I can't make this longer."He said:"Well, goodbye. Or, au revoir."

He walked to the door. However, he stopped halfway and turned back.

"One second thought …I guess it's better to leave you a leaving present."

 

Part 2

"I'm glad that you finally wake up."

Elise blinks, memories suddenly come back to her. The criminal didn't have the chance to do anything before a special squad team rushed into the room. The only flaw was that they threw a stun bomb right under her foot, so that she was shocked into unconscious. Now she is at her home, lying in her bed, yet doesn't know whether she should be happy for surviving again or not.

The special squad won't just show up, there must be someone giving them a hint, probably exchanged several quid pro quo, like some familiar plots.

"You should stop doing this."She says, inevitably feel a little bit ingrate.

"Stop what?"Eryka Klein comes over, gives her a glass of water:"Saving your life?"

She isn't take that seriously. This acknowledgement makes her a bit angry, which is implied in her tone.

"Yes, indeed. I am a police and you are a criminal. Although my senior administers decided to let you go, it doesn't mean that we can have a relationship like this."

"You think this is a relationship?"Eryka slowly shakes her head.

"No, Elise, it's not a relationship if there's only one side giving."

Elise frowns. She couldn't understand.

"Then what is it?"

"Elise, I miss you every day."

"You are a liar. I can't trust you."

What surprises Elise is that she can actually feel Eryka's frustration. She thought she'd have lost her ability of empathy after what happened, however, some connections are not that easy to cut off.

Eryka Klein is a liar and a murderer. She had to say it to herself a thousand times so that she can ignore how painful it is to lose her. Yet she comes back when she wants, coating with the beautiful word "Saving your life"… doesn't she know that she doesn't want it at all? Doesn't she know that it makes her guilty every time, and maybe one day she will have to do her job?

Eryka gently takes the glass off Elise's hand. She's literally gripping it. She knows that it is better not to show, but she just can't help herself. There's no word to describe her feelings towards Elise, even though she understands with clarity that there is hardly a way to mend their relationship after what happened. 

"I don't need you to understand my position, and I don't need you to forgive me."A long time of silence and finally Eryka speaks. Elise listens to her very carefully. Like she always does.

"There was a moment that I told you not to die because we are the survivors. "

Elise nods. She finds it in the attic.

"I'd love to keep it that way."

"What? You mean survivors? You need me to survive?"

"I don't need you to survive if you choose an easier job."Eryka lets out a sigh,"I just can't ignore it when I know that you are in danger."

"You want to save me, since you can't save your brother."

Yes. It is better for Elise to understand it this way. Eryka thinks, yet finds it hard to say it out.

She can't lie to her again.

Elise notices her hesitation.

"So that's supposed to be a lie, too."She's almost tried of this useless conversation:"Quite ironic, since you are the one choose a less hypocrisy way."

No. It's not hypocrisy.

"You want the truth, and the truth is that you are always the special one, Elise."Eryka clears her throat, trying to organize the words. It's never easy to explain her true feelings, especially after all these years of spy work. Hiding feelings is textbook 101, besides never thinking about walking out of the shadow alive. She can see the ending from the beginning, however, she met Elise in the middle.

"The fact that I love you isn't because of anything else, it is, and it always is, because of yourself. You have that irritating pedantry, truly honesty, and always hold on to justice. You are the only one that's not hypocrisy. The world is a better place with you in it, so I'd love to save you, no matter how many times it is."

Elise swallows. She can feel the strong emotion underneath Eryka's words. But she is a liar. A murderer.A liar and murderer who loves her so much, and she can't say she doesn't have the same feelings of her.

"There are only so many times you can save me. You may not be able to make it every time I'm in danger, and your control might find it out then decide to stop it the hard way."

"Yes. "Eryka smiles.

She wouldn't say "If you want to leave with me ". Asking such a thing is meaningless, they all know the answer.

They've had this conversation several times, except revealing some feelings each time, they've achieved nothing.

Elise wants to say something else, but the doorbell buzzes.

"It must be Karl, he is worried from the beginning."Eryka shrugs,"I guess this time there will be no more night."

Don't go.

Elise watches when Eryka takes her coat and turns back. A small hint of hope in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Eryka." She says.

 

Part 3  
Elise wakes up.

She is still in the hospital.

And she remembers it is exactly the tenth dream about Eryka since she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually the original idea is that maybe Elise will think about "What'll happen in the future" again and again like I do, and she might wonder why Eryka saved her. Hope I did it fine …


End file.
